


Despair On Arrival

by redwyrm



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwyrm/pseuds/redwyrm
Summary: What would you do if one day you woke up in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by strangers, and forced to walk a path that only you could walk?Take a role only you could fill?Would you fall to the wayside, or rise above the rest in a seemingly never-ending spiral of death and despair?There's only one way to find out.(Protagonist!Mukuro fic)(previous title: Path of a Wolf)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Welcome Home? (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first fanfiction after not doing it for quite a while, so i apologize if it's a bit rusty at first  
> the idea behind it was a joint effort between me and my friend, who has helped me through this whole thing :)
> 
> if you read this fic, please tell me what part(s) you liked in the comments!

"Hey! Wake up!"

"You idiot, she's fucking unconscious. Stop fucking shouting!"

"Well if I don't shout, how else are we going to wake her up?"

"Ugh...my head hurts." 

"You're awake! Thank goodness. We were worried that you were...um...how do I put this?" The voice quivered slightly, as if they could just about bear to say those words.

"What this dumbass is trying to say is that we thought you were dead. Doesn't help that you've got all those bandages on ya' either."

She turned her head to see where these...unique voices were coming from. Her vision starts to clear as she see one of them is wearing almost pure white, with little else standing out against it. His head is coated in hair of a deep black complexion. 

_He looks like a can of spray paint._

What she can only assume is his friend is kneeling next to him. His hair looks like the front part of a boat, or an ever so burnt cob of corn. Eyes that looked like if they could burn, you'd be a fine pile of ash right about now.

_It's true but...wait. I probably shouldn't be insulting people I don't even know! Get yourself together._

"Uh...thank you for checking up on me then." The girl managed to mutter, barely audible enough to be heard. "Where am I anyways?" The room had stopped being fuzzy by now, and she could see through her limited vision it was a generic school classroom. One that you'd see anywhere.

The one with the pompadour grabbed her hand and pulls her up off of the floor. She can see the bandages he mentioned, snugly wrapped around both arms. There must have one on her eye as well, since only half her vision was there.

Just as quickly as he picked her up, he lets her go before returning his hand to his jacket pocket. 

"That's what we'd like to know too." He growled, glaring at nothing in particular.

The white clad boy piped up again.

"I've told you a million times! We're at Hope's Peak!"

_Hope's Peak? That sounds...familiar._

"If it's Hope's Peak, then why the hell are all the windows bolted shut like it's a fucking prison?! This is a school!"

The two of them continued to bicker as to who was in the right, as she made her way to one of the previously mentioned windows.

_He's right. This place is more like a detention centre than any school I've ever been to._

_Maybe they're just particular about their security? Still, this isn't normal._

She turned my head to face them. They were both still arguing like an old married couple, red in the face.

"Hey!"

That caught their attention.

"Forgive me, but...I never asked your names."

They both paused for a moment.

"My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru. But you can just call me Taka if you wish. It is a pleasure to officially meet you." He said this with a slight air of hesitancy, but he stood proudly regardless.

"And I'm Mondo Owada. Pleased to fucking meet ya." He said this gruffly, as if the question was annoying him.

_How charming._

He then followed up with his own question.

"Now what's your name eh? Surely a chick like yourself has one." 

_My name is…_

"Mukuro Ikusaba."


	2. To Die (Chapter 1, Part 1)

"So you were told that if you found me, you would get...a prize?"

We were walking through the halls now, the deep purple and green lights illuminating us as we passed. They were somehow tacky, and yet classy at the same time. Like whoever designed this place absentmindedly picked through a trendy house decorating magazine.

_I don't think I'm a huge fan to be honest._

Mukuro's thoughts were quickly put a stop by Ishimaru replying to her question.

"Yes! According to the voice on the intercom, if we found you in under a certain amount of time, we would get something special." He didn't look back as he said this, continuing to move forward as Mondo and I trailed behind him. "They didn't say _what_ we would get though. Just that it was something good." He turned a left, his boots clicking against the tiles.

"What he said." grunted Mondo, his gaze fixed on the floor. "Although if you ask me, it's probably nothing."

"I see." 

They continued to walk, the only noise around being the click clack of footwear as they made our way through a seemingly never ending series of twists and turns enveloped in mismatched mood lighting. Mukuro was about to ask when they would arrive at our destination before Taka turned around and excitedly announced "This is the gym! Everyone is probably inside here, unless they're still searching for you somehow."

"Sounds great" She told him, although a part of her twisted inside when he mentioned people searching for her.

_Something about it is putting me off. Why am I the only one being searched for?_

_Is there more to this that they just don't know?_

_Forget it, I'm probably just overreacting anyways._

"Mukuro? Are you okay?"

His eyes were staring directly at her, the innocent air of his question lingering on his face.

Although his furrowed brow was slightly intimidating.

"Huh? Oh...yeah. I'm ok." She looked away, nervously scratching the back of her neck without much thought. "I guess I'm still a little tired from earlier."

"Ah, understandable! But we should really be meeting up with everyone now." He then pushed one of the huge, wooden gym doors forward, allowing myself to go first, then Mondo and then himself.

The bright lights of the room temporarily blinded her, but her vision quickly came back. As the door closed with a hollow thud behind them, she could see that twelve other students were now turned to face her, their collective gaze burning into her head. As if she had just interrupted whatever was going on.

_All these people look so intimidating. Stop staring at me!_

She was about to just turn around and leave before one of the students came towards her, his demeanour soft and not as overwhelming as everyone else. As he came closer she could tell he was slightly shorter than her, his head tilted ever so slightly upward to meet her gaze.

"Oh hi! You must be the fifteenth student. I'm Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Lucky Student."

He held out his hand in a gesture of goodwill, and she took it in my her own and shook it, feeling oddly compelled to do so. He thankfully didn't comment on her bandages, either not noticing or choosing not to mention it.

As soon as their hands separated she couldn't help but ask him "Do I know you from somewhere?"

He let out a light laugh. "I don't think you do. But it was nice to meet you."

Mukuro was about to ask him something else, before a girl with stunning blue hair came waltzing up behind him. "Makoto! Don't hog the new girl all to yourself!" she cheerily told him, comfortably draping her arms around his neck.

"H-hi Sayaka." he stuttered, cheeks dusted pink. "This is Mukuro"

She looked up at her and innocently fluttered her eyelashes as she sweetly chirped out "So happy to meet you!"

Mukuro could feel her cheeks beginning to get warm as she choked out a "The feeling is mutual."

_Does she have this effect on everyone?_

Quickly bringing the conversation back, she asked her "Oh, uh. I was told by Ishimaru that you were all looking for me?"

Sayaka proceeded to remove herself from Makoto, before happily taking my hand. 

"Yep! Come on, I'll take you to the others." 

She couldn't help but let herself be dragged along, watching as the girl in front of her had nothing but a pep in her step. 

"Hey everyone! Look who showed up! Now we can get started." She told the group, letting go of my hand.

Everyone collectively turned to face Sayaka, and subsequently, Mukuro. Now that she was up close and personal with these people the imposing aura they all gave off increased tenfold. 

_Come on, don't be so nervous. These people are probably really nice!_

"Finally. I don't like people making me wait." sneered a blonde boy in a dark suit.

_Never mind._

"Sorry for being unconscious I guess." She told him blankly, feeling a sense of annoyance growing in her mind as he continued to fold his arms to his chest. Huffing and puffing as if the air around him was somehow not good enough for someone of his liking.

"Well, whatever. You're here now, so whatever is going on can actually begin."

As soon as he uttered those words, a sense of dread filled the air. 

If Mukuro had known what would have happened next, she might have taken up her past self's offer of turning around and walking straight out.

The moment that thought entered her head, she felt the ground begin to shake. The room erupted in cries of confusion and dismay as the rumbling sound of something approaching grew increasingly louder and more out of control.

Until it just...stopped.

Everyone was rightfully confused, looking around as if the source of the commotion of the noise was lurking nearby. And unfortunately, it was.

"Hellooooo!" 

We all collectively jumped from the sheer shrillness of the voice, before turning our heads to the source. And sitting on the speaker's podium was... a toy bear? 

"What the fuck is that thing? A teddy bear?" Mukuro didn't even realize those words were her own until they had already left her mouth.

Despite his minimal features, she could tell his face was now twisted into into a snarl, blade-like claws decorating the end of his paw. He jumped off of the podium, walking up to me. "Shut it you stupid girl! I am not a teddy bear, I am Monokuma!"

As he was about to swing his claws in her direction, Mondo ran up to him and grabbed him by the throat, squeezing his plush neck as the bear waved his arms in an act of desperation. He gripped harder.

"Leave her alone you piece of shit!"

"Hey! Let me go!" squeaked out Monokuma, his stubby little arms continuing to wave around rapidly. "You'll regret it otherwise!"

The second those words left his mouth, a beeping noise began echoing around. Clearly not a good sign.

It grew louder and louder as Mondo kept throttling the small furry animal, before a girl's voice rang out above the noise.

"Throw him! Do it now!"

I turned my head to see a girl with pale purple hair shouting this at him. There was something about her she couldn't quite put her finger on, but whatever it was it compelled Mondo to listen to her. He then threw Monokuma across to the other side of the gym, bracing himself as the bear then exploded into a shower of smoke and sparks.

"Is that it? Is he gone now?" Mondo asked no one in particular, his expression one of absolute confusion.

"You wish!"

Everyone's faces fell as soon as we heard those words, seeing Monokuma sitting on the stage as if he hadn't just blown up moments prior. Just casually checking his claws. 

"Unforunately for you, I cannot be taken out so easily." He sheathed his claws. "Now listen up. You know that...prize I mentioned earlier?"

"That was you?!" exclaimed Taka, who I hadn't noticed had joined up with the rest of us.

"Silence! But yes, that was me." He stood up, folding his little arms behind him. "Now the prize you will receive is...."  
The air was filled with nothing but tension, the immense feeling of dread spiking. Mukuro could hear nothing but the pounding of her heart in her ears as she desperately waited for Monokuma to finish what he was saying.

"The chance to kill each other!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my twitter at @mervewyrm if you want
> 
> i post updates there sometimes!


End file.
